1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of indicating measured values of a measuring instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has heretofore been known a measuring instrument, in which a photoelectric or electromagnetic type encoder is connected to a so-called contact type measuring instrument for measuring a dimension of a workpiece to be measured from a displacement value in a micrometer, slide calipers, dial gauge or the like, to thereby read a dimension of the workpiece with high accuracy. The measuring instrument of the type described has been widely utilized in many fields because a measured result, being digitally indicated, can be read at a glance and there is no individual difference in reading the measured result.
However, the measuring instrument of the type described, merely indicating the specific measured value of the workpiece or recording the same, is inconvenient in the exercise of quality control. For example, the maximum value and the minimum value can be comparatively easily judged, however, the mean value, the standard deviation and the like must be separately processed by an electronic computer. However, in the practical measuring works, there are many cases where it is difficult to process everything as described above, but, it is not absolutely necessary to do so.